Nytt världsmästerskap
by Vican1989
Summary: Nytt världsmästerskap med nya regler. Två nya lagmedlemmar behövs och inte vilka som helst utan två tjejer. Hur ska det gå? KaiXOc


Kapitel 1. Nya regler

Ett år efter mötet mot Boris lag var det nu dags för ännu ett världsmästerskap i beyblade. Hela gänget har samlats hos mister dickensson för att få höra vad årets regler är och hur matcherna ska spelas.

Som ni alla vet så har det blivit nya regler för i år vilket gjort att ni kommer att få lite ändringar i ert lag. Sa mister dickensson

Vilka ändringar? Sa Kai som stod och lutade sig mot väggen inne på hans kontor.

Mister dickensson skruvade lite oroligt på sig i stolen och resten av laget tittade nyfiket på honom.

Ehm jo ni förstår.. började han

Men kom igen nu mister dickensson det finns ingenting som vi inte klarar och vi kommer ändå vinna mästerskapen hur som helst. Sa Tayson med stort självförtroende och skrattade lite.

Bry dig inte om honom mister dickensson han har som vanligt för stort ego för sitt eget bästa. Sa Hillary och suckade.

Har jag inte och jag är faktiskt mästare medan du är ingenting! Skrek han till Hillary och så var bråket igång emellan dom.

Nu räcker de! Sa Kai och dom blev tysta och stirrade bara på varandra lika sura som alltid.

Fortsätt mister d. Sa max med ett leende.

Jo som sagt det har kommit lite nya regler vilket betyder att ni behöver två nya medlemmar i laget sa mister dickensson.

Två okej de borde bli lätt att hitta två killar som duger. Sa Ray

Det är inte två killar ni behöver. Sa dickensson

Alla såg fundersamma ut förutom Hillary.

Oh du menar att dom behöver två tjejer i laget oh äntligen lite tjejer i laget. Sa hon glatt.

Du måste skoja dickensson två tjejer tjejer kan inte ens spela beyblade. Sa Tayson.

Vart ska vi få tag på två tjejer som kan spela det finns nästan inga tjejer som spelar sa Kenny.

Precis. Och det är just därför som årets upplaga kräver att varje lag ska ha med minst två tjejer en som aldrig spelat förut och en som kan. Sa dickensson.

Och eran nybörjare kommer bli Hillary. Sa dickensson

Va jag!? Sa Hillary och pekade på sig själv.

Ha Hillary oh jag tror jag skrattar ihjäl mig kom igen mister dickensson det går inte sa Tayson skattandes.

Tyvärr så är det ända utvägen Hillary får inte följa med på era resor om hon inte är med i laget som spelare så därför tog jag mig friheten och valde hon till eran nybörjare och Kai är en bra tränare och ni andra kommer kunna hjälpas åt för att lära henne allt hon behöver för att klara sig. Det är bara ett problem och det är den andra tjejen jag har inte hittat någon som passar men jag tänkte att du Kai kanske kunde ringa ett samtal. Sa dickensson och alla vände sina blickar mot Kai.

Kai han känner inga tjejer? Sa Ray

Kai bara suckade och tog fram sin mobil.

Finns det ingen annan? Sa han.

Jag är rädd för att hon är den ända som finns kvar och hon vill inte prata med mig men hon lyssnar på dig och skulle säkert komma om du bad henne. Sa dickensson

Han suckade och slog numret som han kunde utantill.

I ett rum borta i Grekland. Victoria hade just somnat och sov som bäst när hennes mobil började ringa. Hon fick tag på mobilen och svarade utan att kolla vem det var.

Mmmm... sa hon nyvaket.

Hej Vic det är jag. Sa Kai

Kai vet du vad klockan är sa hon.

Nånstans runt fyra hos dig. Sa han lugnt

Precis och jag försöker sova så vad vill du som är så viktigt mitt i natten sa hon och gäspade tungt.

Vi behöver dig. Sa han bara.

Vi behöver dig hur ska hon kunna veta vad vi behöver hon till låt mig prata med hon sa Tayson och tog Kais mobil innan han hann va med.

Hej namnet är Tayson världens bästa beybladespelare tydligen är du oxå det och vi behöver en tjej i laget så du ska tydligen va med. Sa han

Hörrudu världsmästarn låt mig prata med Kai eller så lägger jag på sa hon.

Hej du pratar inte med mig så där... mer han hann inte säga förrän samtalet bröts.

Hej vad är det där för brud hon la på. Sa han och gav tillbaka mobilen till Kai.

Jag var rädd för det här sa dickensson.

Ni blir helt enkelt diskvalificerade sa han och suckade.

Va! Skrek alla utom Kai.

Ni kan inte diska oss vi är världsmästarna skrek Tayson.

Jag är rädd för det om tio minuter är det försent. Sa han och suckade.

Kai ringde upp Victoria igen i hopp om att hon skulle svara vilket hon gjorde.

Hej det är jag sa Kai den här gången på ryska så ingen annan skulle förstå.

Oh ryska de va länge sen finns det ingen annan. Sa hon och gäspade

Tyvärr inte och om tio minuter blir vi diskvalificerade om du inte kan komma hit och skriva på papperet tills dess. Sa han.

Okej jag är där om fem minuter. Sa hon

Du är bäst sa han

Jag vet ses om en liten stund. Sa hon och la på.

Alla tittade på Kai med skumma blickar.

Vad? Sa Kai

Nå kommer hon eller glöm de hur skulle hon kunna hinna hit och pratar hon oxå ryska. Sa Kenny.

Hon är här på fem minuter. Sa Kai och satte sig ner utan att svara på några fler frågor.

Samtidigt i Grekland.

Oh hur tänker dom egentligen. Snacka om att vara ute i sista sekunden tänkte hon medan hon packade ner kläder i sin väska. Sist la hon ner sin ljusblåa beyblade och tog på sig kappan. Hon skrev en lapp till sin bror att även hon kommer delta i världsmästerskapen och att dom kommer ses sen. Sen gick hon ut ur huset. Runt hennes hals bar hon ett halsband med bilder på två bitbeast en var en blå Phoenix och den andra var en vit enhörning med vingar.

Okej White jag behöver lite hjälp nu vi måste snabbt ta oss till BBA högkvarter i Japan. Ska bli mistress fick hon som svar och halsbandet började lysa med ett vitt sken som bara ökade i styrka. Hon slöt sina ögon och när hon öppnade dom igen stod hon utanför BBA kontor.

Hon log tack White då går vi in och räddar ett lag. Låter bra de vi börjar va trötta på att aldrig få vara med och leka sa hennes blåa Phoenix zafira.

Hon gick in genom porten och tog hissen upp till den översta våningen utan att knacka så gick hon in till mister dickenssons kontor. Där mötte hon ett helt lag som bara gapade. Visst hon hade inte brytt sig så mycket med att fixa till sig utan hade bara tagit på sig ett par mörkblåa jeans och en svart t-shirt hon var smal men hade ändå en hel del muskler och figurer på det rätta platserna. Hennes långa mörkablåa hår med två ljusa slingor hade hon satt upp med en lös knut och lite hår hade redan lossnat från den hon hade på sig ett par solglasögon då hon fortfarande var helt nyvaken och allt ljus var jobbigt just nu.

Hon gick fram till skrivbordet där mister dickensson satt och lånade en av hans pennor och skrev på papperet som skulle göra henne till en del av laget.


End file.
